lonesome_roadsfandomcom-20200213-history
The Spine of Heaven
The center of the world, a great range of mountains that climb higher and higher, capped with snow and massive stone ridges that jut out from the peaks like blades make ascending nearly impossible. Even more frightening is the likelihood of a storm breaking out at any moment, far above any trees, the wind and hail will flay the flesh from your bones, or perhaps cause an avalanche. Despite the seeming inhospitality of the mountains, there are occasional nooks and the even rarer valley where life finds a way. Usually either low enough down where the all-encompassing snow won’t freeze the life out of you, or heated by one of the many hot springs, these communities range from a lone hunter, to a small homestead, to fairly significant towns that harvest the metals and gems, hunt strange beasts for their skin, and trade for what food they cannot grow on the steep slopes of their home. Even though the Storm that Meets the Mountain is the master of this place, it is the indomitable spirit of the Goat of No Consequence that gives them the strength to live there. Doomspire In the frozen heart of the Spine lies a place where all mortals fear to go. It is the realm of the Doom and his knights. Despite its reputation, it is in fact populated by those that fear death, those that fear change, those that fear time. The Doomspire is a library, school, training yard, castle, and rallying point for the Doom's agents. He is a harsh master, but in his harshness there is a paternal love. Those that call the Doom their master love him. For he has saved their existence, he has given them purpose, all for the low cost of their soul. Elhyrst, the Stormthrone The greatest city of the Spine, Elhyrst pales in comparison to the metropolises of more wealthy regions, but nonetheless it shines alone as a beacon of civilization in a harsh and dangerous land. The key to Elhyrst's continued power is twofold, one is in the possession of the Stormthrone, an artifact of the Spine's dominant deity, which discourages any extended assault against its walls, and in its policy of empowering heroic individuals to act in service to Elhyrst. These Stormknights oftentimes know no discipline, no order, no master, and no honour. But they are motivated by their love of gold and the forgiving eye Elhyrst holds to their indiscretions. Eltun Valley A small and isolated mountain village known for its friendly citizens and rigorously democratic debates between its council. Eltun is a minor but growing figure in the fur trade that has granted the Spine much of its wealth. Cursed by poor weather, the people of Eltun are hardy and stout. Glany Lakeside A mid-sized city. Glany is a peaceful town of moderate wealth and great natural beauty. Unfortunately its reputation for docility and peacefulness have rendered them the constant victim of assault by others. Glany has burned a number of times, but the population survives, rebuilds, and continues their lives.